


Snow Angels

by LoveIsTheKeyword



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Snow Angels, snow and hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsTheKeyword/pseuds/LoveIsTheKeyword
Summary: Winter was Benvolio’s favorite season and Mercutio might have been the reason why.





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanSese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/gifts).



> An old thing I just found in my fanfic folder ~~(got 6 of them, hidden in 4 different folders. What.)~~ Nothing much but well, it's Bencutio and I think I don't have enough Bencutio stuff up on this website. D:
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Winter was Benvolio’s favourite season.

 ** _He loved Winter._**  
There was no real reason. Just maybe …

 ** _He loved Snow_.**  
He loved when snow covered everything with its white coat. It made the landscape so magical, so ethereal, so beautiful.

 ** _He loved Snow Angels._**  
He loved making Snow Angels in the fresh snow. The sensations he felt when he let himself fall in the snow were impossible to express with words.  
  
_**He loved Cold.**_  
He loved when it was freezing outside. He enjoyed the view of the small fog leaving his mouth because of the biting cold. He didn’t care if his freckled cheeks were a deep red, or if his lips were quivering because of the cold, or if the tip of his nose was reddened and felt like ready to fall off.  
  
_**He loved Snow battles.**_  
He loved doing snow battles, maybe less than Snow Angels, but still loved it. Running around to escape his enemy and avoid the cold balls, there was no better Adrenalin rush.  
  
_**He loved walking in the Snow.**_  
He loved having long walks in the snow. Magical landscapes, unreal shapes, beautiful streets shroud under the heavy snow.  
  
**_He loved watching the Snow falling_.**  
He loved watching the snow falling from the window of his dorm when his mates weren’t around. When there was nobody else in the dorms, when the lights were turn off. When the snow was falling in silence all over the city.  
  
_**He loved** _**_drinking hot chocolate_.**  
He loved drinking hot chocolate while watching the snow falling. The beautiful display outside and the hot drink made his inside all warm.

  
But what he loved the most was _Mercutio_.  
  
  
**_He loved Mercutio_.**  
He loved Mercutio the most. When winter arrived, they would go outside and walk under the falling snow. They would take each other hands, trying to warm them because they would always forget their gloves in their dorms. They would kiss in the dark night quivering lips against quivering lips. Mercutio would kiss the tip of his nose and trace every freckle with his frozen fingers; they would stay against each other, fighting the cold. They would make Snow Angels in the fresh snow. They would laugh and run after each other while doing a snow battle like the kids they still are. Sometimes, Tybalt would join them along with Juliet and they would fight to win, as a _team_.

Then, at the end of the day, they would go back in their dorms and watch the snow from the balcony, a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. Benvolio would lay into Mercutio’s arms and they would share the sweetest kisses ever.

   
But it was what would happen during winter. _Summer_ was something else entirely. Benvolio’s second favourite season was _summer_ because it involved a lot less clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid Ao3 kept messing with the HTML, I gave up. Sorry. ;-;


End file.
